


The Pawn

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: The Last Court
Genre: Amnesia, Comfort, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Night Terrors, Post-Search for the Lost in Serault, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Unfortunately, an urgent missive from Serault informed us that both the marquise and the emissary had gone missing on a hunt. The marquise's family has men searching the deep woods across the river.Lirena wakes up to the Inquisition's spies speaking with her. She doesn't know where she is or why she's there. Most importantly, she doesn't know who has been keeping her there.
Relationships: Marquise of Serault & The Scholar (Dragon Age), The Elegant Abbess/Marquise of Serault
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Runs more or less concurrent with Songbird but I'm putting it after since the Inquisitor will hear about it after Songbird

Lirena blinked. 

Someone was shaking her. "Your Grace." She didn't recognize the voice.

She turned to them, setting her hand down. She was holding something and it made a loud sound as she put it down. 

She didn't recognize the people or the uniforms. Lirena blinked again, as if that would change their appearance, make them more familiar. It didn't.

"Your Grace, are you alright?" One of the strangers said. Her Orlesian was passable but she had a clear Fereldan accent. 

Ignoring the question, Lirena took in her surroundings. She was in a small house. The room was mostly bare, except for the table she sat at. On it was a chessboard. It was well played, the pieces all over the board. Lirena opened her hand and saw a pawn. She'd been playing.

"Your Grace?" 

Who had she been playing against? She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here.

"I don't know if she understands us," another person said. 

"I understand," she said. Her voice was hoarse.

"Your Grace!" The strangers surged forward. 

Lirena barely reacted as they pulled her to her feet. Her muscles ached. She was so confused. What had happened?

"There is a search party for you nearby," the woman from before said, "Can you walk, your Grace?"

"Yes." She was the stag of Serault, her Marquise. She couldn't be weak.

Lirena touched her face, only to find it bare. Where had her mask gone? In the past year, she had gotten used to its familiar weight resting on her face. She felt naked. Exposed.

"My mask." 

"There's nothing else here, your Grace," one of the other strangers said, "We can get you to safety. Please come with us." 

The woman held her hand and gently led her outside the house, which looked more like a hut from her new perspective. Ivy grew along the walls and elfroot sprang up at the base. 

She didn't recognize it. She had been in the Applewoods all her life but she had no idea where she was.

The strangers led her along. She finally recognized the crest on their outfits. Inquisition. The Herald had sent them. 

But what about their emissary? She'd been with him. They'd been riding, she thought. It was still a bit fuzzy.

She was led towards a cleaning, one she mercifully recognized. They weren't too far from the  _ château  _ now. In the clearing were several of her men. A man in an elaborate stag mask was speaking with them. She couldn't see his face, she hadn't seen his face in public for months. But even from a distance, she could recognize Josel's blond hair. It was her younger brother, looking for her.

Josel turned when they arrived in the clearing. His eyes lit up for a moment before he schooled himself back to neutrality. Lirena knew that was the largest reaction she would get at the moment. He couldn't show weakness, especially in front of the Inquisition.

Josel walked over to them. "You found her," he said, "You have my thanks and the thanks of Serault." He looked back at his men,  _ her  _ men, she was still the Marquise. "Escort the Marquise back to the  _ château _ . Send for the physician immediately." 

The Inquisition agent let her go and one of her guards took her place. No one was asking her anything. They were treating her like an object. Something that needed to be maneuvered rather than having her own autonomy. But she couldn't voice her complaints. It was like the words got stuck in her throat. It was so dry. She needed water. She needed to know what happened. She didn't understand and that was so frustrating. 

As she was led back to the _château_ , without needing to pay attention, her eyes wandered to her surroundings. The grass was bright green under their feet. A closer color to early summer than mid-spring. And where were the wildflowers? She had taken notice of the flora during her excursion, hunt, it was a hunt with the Inquisition emissary. He had liked the flowers. But where were they? The grasses were growing tall and lush but Lirena couldn't see the wildflowers. It looked more like summer than spring. Why did it look like summer?

Lirena was escorted back inside her home. The physician was already waiting for her when she arrived. He examined every inch of her, ran her through a battery of tests, and poked and prodded her for hours. He barely even spoke, so consumed with his work. Or maybe he didn't think she could speak. And maybe she only barely could, but she didn't want to be treated like an animal, unable to understand what was happening to her.

"Your Grace, despite what you have been through, you are in fairly good health," the physician said once he was finished, "You are dehydrated and malnourished, which is to be expected. With some time off and a proper diet, you will recover quickly."

Lirena nodded. "What happened?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happened to me?" The words hurt her throat. Her voice still sounded terrible. As if she hadn't used it in awhile.

The physician sighed. "You have been missing for three weeks, your Grace."

Three weeks? How had nearly a month passed without her notice? How was there such a large gap in her memory? Her physician said there was nothing really wrong with her. What had happened?

The man watched her closely, "Please allow me to fetch someone to take you to your room. You need the rest."

It hurt to talk so Lirena nodded. She definitely needed the sleep.

A guard came and led her back up her room. It was a bit stuffy but clean. The servants must have taken care of it in her absence. For three weeks.

But she inspected it as if she would find something different, something wrong with it. Something to say this was a dream, a nightmare, and not reality. She didn't want this to be real. 

"Leave me," she said, mustering as much authority as she could into those two little words.

"As you wish," the guard said. He closed the door behind him. It was good that at least someone hadn't forgotten that she was the Marquise. 

Lirena lay down in her bed. She felt exhausted, even after she had done so little. Even with the sun still high in the sky. It was the afternoon at the latest, perhaps around supper time. But her stomach twisted at the thought of food. No, she needed sleep, if her body would oblige her.

It did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this story next Sunday. Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Lirena woke with a scream on her lips. Her own voice rang in her ears, an awful pained cry. She was covered in sweat, shaking like a leaf in the wind. What was wrong with her?

There was the thud of armored boots climbing the stairs and running down the hallway to her room. Lirena tried to calm herself, just enough to stop shaking before the knocking came. But she was unable to.

"Your Grace, are you alright?" Someone called from the other side.

"I am fine," Lirena said. She was still hoarse but her voice was returning. "Leave me."

The clatter on the other side of the door ceased. There was a discussion, Lirena could hear their soft voices, and then they moved back down the hallway. She was alone again.

She'd woken up screaming but as she wracked her brain for a reason as to why, she didn't have one. She couldn't remember her dreams. 

Lirena took a breath. Whatever it was, it couldn't hurt her. She was safe again. Not that she had known she'd been in danger, not for three weeks, but she wasn't in danger anymore. She just needed to rest and recover.

Just as she lay back down, another knock came at her door.

"Sister, can I come in?" Josel asked.

Lirena scanned her room, looking for a mask. There was one on her desk. A simple thing, not truly made for someone of her station, but it would do. It was only her brother. She grabbed it and tied the strings in the back of her head. "Enter."

The door opened and a soft glow filled the room. Josel followed in after it, dressed in his night clothes and his mask. It was so much fancier than the one she wore. Had it been anyone else, she would be ashamed. But not in front of Josel.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming," he said. 

"I am fine now," Lirena replied.

Josel looked at her but the depth of his emotions was lost. He'd been hard to read without a mask. With it, it was like trying to read a brick wall. 

So, he took off the mask. He was still a stoic man. He'd been taught to be, they both had. But she could see the fear and concern in his eyes. 

Lirena took off her mask too. She didn't need to hide in front of him. She rubbed her thumb over the antler on the mask. 

"You were screaming," Josel said, "You aren't fine."

"I am alright. It was just a dream."

"What about?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

Josel walked closer to her bed. "May I?"

Lirena gestured for him to sit. 

He sat next to her. "What happened in the Applewoods?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me what you remember."

Lirena thought back to what she could remember. It was still fragmented, as she tried to recall the details and failed. "The Inquisition sent an emissary. He stayed at the  _ château _ for a few weeks. On a slow day, I offered to take him hunting." She looked to her brother who nodded. Emboldened by his agreement, she continued. "We were in the Applewoods. It was spring. He took note of the flowers. And then the Inquisition's people were shaking me awake. I don't remember anything else. I don't even know where my mask went."

Most likely, it currently adorned the face of the Horned Knight. She was sure this was his doing. He was one of the most powerful entities in the forest. Who else could hold her for three weeks and completely erase that time from her mind?

"I'll have the glassworkers make a new one," Josel said, "You can't be without one."

"That was our ancestral mask," Lirena said, "and it's been stolen from us." She and the Horned Knight didn't have the greatest relationship but she didn't see why he would do this. They weren't actively fighting. She'd even allowed him into the feast of the Divine. This didn't make sense.

"We'll make a new one," Josel said, "It will be done by the time you can resume your duties."

"Will I not resume them immediately?" Lirena asked, crossing her arms. She didn't mean to be so blatant about her body language. She uncrossed her arms. Had she forgotten all of her mother's lessons in three weeks of captivity? Never show your emotions. Never show weakness. Your enemies will use it against you and Serault. At least her folly was only in front of her brother. She trusted him completely.

If he noticed her action, his face did not show it. "The physician wants you to rest for at least a week so you can build your strength back up."

"You have been the acting Marquis while I was missing," Lirena said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I have."

"Have my advisors been helping you?"

He exhaled. "The Guildmistress was helpful, to her guild. I think she believed I would bend to her will."

Lirena felt a little proud. Clearly her brother had a head for rulership.

"Our Dashing Outlaw wasn't pleased you'd disappeared. I think she believed I had something to do with it. But I had her men search the woods for you. The fact that they didn't find you is of some concern. 

"The Silent Hunter also looked for you. I've barely seen him. He's spent these three weeks in the woods. You've mentioned his "sources" but he also didn't find you.

"And the Elegant Abbess hasn't appeared in court once after she found out you were gone. She's been secluded in the abbey. I've sent a messenger to let her know you're back."

Josel must have had a hard time ruling in her stead. He had her advisors, but they were  _ her _ advisors, not his. And the Dashing Outlaw had a point. Many people died as a result of the Game, of their siblings or children wanting more power. Josel had to fight for every step, all while his sister was missing. 

"How did you like this taste of power?" She asked.

He smiled, one of the few times she'd seen it since they were children. "I like it well enough. But Serault is yours, not mine. She will be eager for her rightful Marquise to return."

It was good to know her brother stood behind her. She was grateful for everything he'd done while she was absent.

"The Inquisition found me," Lirena said, "What of the emissary?"

Josel grimaced. That was bad. That was really bad. Anything to cause him to make that face made Lirena nervous. "He was in the hut with you. When the agents came in, the two of you were playing chess. He looked at them and ran out. His eyes were inhuman." Josel paused. "We searched but we couldn't find him. He may have returned to whatever put you both in that situation. But I believe it is a loss for the Inquisition."

Lirena nodded. She'd have to repay them for what they'd given to Serault. 

"I need to find out what happened to me," Lirena said, "I'm going to speak with the Anchoress."

"That's a good idea," Josel said, "But wait until you're stronger. Please just recover for now. You've been through a lot."

"Is that an order?"

"I have no authority to order you. You're the Marquise. I'm just acting as one. But please, not as the acting Marquis, but as your brother, recover. Serault will be there for you when you're ready."

Lirena took a breath. He was right. She didn't want to admit it but he was right. It would be foolish to jump right back into rulership. She should wait, learn of the current situation in the marquisate, and recover.

"I'll stay here and recover," Lirena said. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Josel said, "I will step down when you're ready. But you should rest. Have a good night, Lirena."

"Good night, Josel." 

He put his mask back on and left the room, leaving Lirena in darkness again. She lay back down, hoping sleep would claim her. But mostly, she hoped for no nightmares. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Kindly Knight had been nice enough to give Lirena some books to read. She mostly sequestered herself in her room, waiting for her strength to return. The Dashing Outlaw had already come by to see how she was doing. She had been relieved, which lent credence to Josel's theory. But since Lirena promised to resume her reign, she seemed less worried. 

She'd had other visitors, ones who didn't need to hide. The Acerbic Dowager, the Cheery Baron, the Kindly Knight, the Smiling Guildmistress, they'd all come within a few days to check up on her. Even her Wayward Bard had come wanting to hear her story. She was civil, told him what she remembered, which was very little, and sent him on his way. It had been a year since their breakup and Lirena was still a bit bitter. But she could play nice, and she did. Such was their relationship nowadays.

She'd received messages from the Well-Read Pig Farmer, the Silent Hunter, and the Purveyor of Teas, asking after her. She'd written back to them, but they weren't allowed into her bedchamber the way the others were. Well, the Dashing Outlaw had let herself in but the others were more welcome.

The only person she had yet to hear from was her girlfriend, the Elegant Abbess. She didn't know why that was. According to Josel, she had been worried about her. And since he sent a message, it didn't make sense that she wouldn't show up.

But the days continued on. Lirena was bored. Reading was Josel's thing. She much preferred to spend her time in the Applewoods. But now that desire was marred by her experience. Would she ever be able to go back and not worry that she'd disappear again? She was Serault's ruler. Nothing ran nearly as smoothly as when she did it. Josel had promise but Lirena had been the Marquise for years. This was her domain and Serault missed her. Lirena missed her too. But it wouldn't be long. The physician was pleased with her progress. She would be back soon. 

On the fifth day, there was a knock at her door. Lirena was sitting in a comfortable chair with one of the Kindly Knight's books. It was dull but she lacked anything better to do. Except maybe escape, but she'd made numerous promises to sit and recover. So she did. 

But a distraction came and Lirena welcomed it. She kept a mask on the table next to her so she tied it in place and said, "Enter."

The door creaked open and Lirena heard soft footsteps. She turned towards the door and there she was, her elegant girlfriend. She was dressed in her usual striking red clothes, hair pulled back under her habit. She was a sight for sore eyes.

"Huntress," she said with a gentle smile. 

"I'm glad you're here," Lirena said. 

"Forgive my delay," she replied and walked over to Lirena's chair. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

Lirena had missed her.

"What took you so long?" Lirena asked as the abbess took a seat across from her. "My brother said he sent a message days ago."

"He did send a message. I was preoccupied with our services. We have Andraste to thank for your safe return."

"Your ritual took so many days?" Lirena asked. She knew about their worship, about their services in the dead of night to the Masked Andraste. She knew that this was where she had been. But she didn't know why they pretended anymore. Lirena knew and the abbess knew she knew.

The Abbess nodded. "The proper rituals had to be observed after my prayers were answered."

“You thanked the Masked Andraste,” Lirena said, “You know I know. Do you know why I was taken?”

The abbess looked uncomfortable. Then her eyes turned towards the floor. “I do not know. When I learned of your fate, I sequestered myself in prayer. I believed that given the proper sacrifices and rituals, the woods would give you back. But you had to be taken from them.”

Lirena nodded. She wasn’t sure she completely understood the cult that her girlfriend believed in, but she had seen its magic. The things that came at twilight went away after a successful ritual. So there was power to these rituals. But then why didn’t they work? 

“If it wasn’t the woods, then who took me?” Lirena asked, “Could I be possessed like the emissary?”

“I do not think so,” the abbess replied, “The man he was is probably gone now. You are still clearly you. It is unlikely a demon would wait so long to make an appearance, now that you have been at the _château_ for several days.”

It made her feel better but the abbess was no mage. She knew of the wild things in the woods but this was outside her expertise. The words were comforting, if hollow.

“Thank you,” Lirena said, “I am glad you are here now.”

“I have brought things for you,” her girlfriend said and reached to a satchel she had brought. “Herbs for restful sleep and healing wounds. Books to occupy your mind.”

“And what of you?” she asked.

“What of me?” The Elegant Abbess replied with a smile. 

“I would like you to stay,” Lirena said, “Your presence makes my wounds ache less and my worries disappear. I would seek solace with you, if you will allow it. I know you owe me nothing but-”

The abbess put a finger over her lips. “None of that now. My time is yours, Huntress. If I can ease your hurt, physical or mental, I will be happy to do it.” Then she leaned in for a kiss. She slipped a hand behind Lirena’s head and pulled at the strings on her mask, revealing her face.

The abbess pulled back and looked at her, at her exposed face. “I would like you to show me all your emotions. Hold nothing back for me.”

“Never,” she replied. She would give anything to her.

As the red dress slipped to the floor Lirena decided she wouldn’t mind being inside a few more days.


	4. Chapter 4

While Lirena would gladly have the Abbess move into the  _ château _ , that wasn't what she wanted or needed. So after a few days at Lirena's side, she went back to the Abbey of the Bans. Lirena was grateful for her brief presence; she felt stronger and happier. She felt well enough to do what she had planned. 

So she snuck out of her room, avoiding the guards and servants that patrolled the hallways. Usually, her destination lacked these people and today continued to be the case. The Anchoress unnerved many in the  _ château _ , Lirena included. But this was her great-aunt, her  _ apostate _ great-aunt and she thought she could help. 

So Lirena knocked on her door but immediately entered. The Anchoress infrequently answered her door, perhaps unused to having one. 

But she was in the room, dressed in her simple robes since she refused the gowns Lirena had made for her. She was pinning one of said gowns to the wall. Lirena knew the room had never looked quite so wild before. 

"The wild one returns," the Anchoress said, "I thought you were the woods' plaything now."

"Don't talk of my kidnapping so lightly," Lirena said.

The Anchoress shrugged. "Knew you'd be back. Told your fool brother but why would he listen to someone who lived there?"

"Then do you know what happened to me?" Lirena asked.

"There's magic in the woods. Sometimes, people disappear. You're better off than the other one."

"Can you come with me?" Lirena asked, "I want to see the hut I was in again. And I think your magic will be helpful."

"So now you have a purpose for your aunt?" She smiled a toothless grin, "And why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your great-niece," Lirena said, "Because it's in the Applewoods, your home. Because I disappeared for three weeks and I want to know why. And I hope you care that I disappeared."

The Anchoress seemed to contemplate that. Lirena hoped it was her argument, and not whether or not she cared. They didn't have a great familial bond but Lirena was not going to throw her great-aunt out. 

"It's been awhile since I was in the woods," she said finally, "What will your people say?"

"If we're lucky, they won't know," Lirena said, "The  _ château _ is quiet at this time. Let's go now."

The Anchoress had no desire to be stealthy but it was thankfully unnecessary. Lirena saw few people roaming the halls and those she did see were easily avoided. They managed to sneak back into the Chantry. It was nicely kept now but its generations of disuse meant that not many people visited it. At the moment, it was empty so the two women could easily sneak down the secret passage and into the Applewoods. 

From there, Lirena tried to navigate her way back to the hut. After her weeks of lessons with the Silent Hunter, she had a good sense of the woods. But she had been disoriented when she'd been brought back to civilization. This part of the woods was unfamiliar. No wonder no one had found the Anchoress.

"Well," the Anchoress said as Lirena paused, "Where are we going?"

"I'm thinking," Lirena said. She looked at the trees, the small stream. They needed to go deeper in. The hut was in the Deepwoods.

"This way," Lirena said. She wasn't positive it was the right direction but she had a good feeling. Maybe the magic was luring her back.

That thought stopped her in her tracks. But she took a breath and continued on. The Anchoress was with her. She was safe. As safe as she could be, doing this fool thing. Everyone would be furious if they knew what she was doing. But she had to. She had to know. 

The sun moved further across the sky but little light filtered to the forest floor. Lirena heard the sounds of animals around her, hinds and hallas, boars and bears. Birds chirped and bugs sang as they made their way through the woods. 

Lirena's feet were aching with the effort but she was not one to give up. Not when she needed her answers. 

"Feel that?" The Anchoress asked, breaking their silence.

Lirena paused. The woods were still. The sounds of animals had stopped. The area seemed much darker than before. Lirena felt cold.

"We're close," Lirena said. She didn't recognize where they were but she knew. This was where she'd been taken. So she pressed on.

After barely a minute of walking, she found the hut. 

"Guess you have some sense after all," the Anchoress said. 

"I am the Marquise," Lirena snapped, "I have sense."

"No need to be snippy. You have some of the Shame in you."

That made Lirena's skin crawl. He was her great-grandfather, she obviously had some of him in her. But the Anchoress didn't mean that. She meant magic. Like Lirena's sister, who was spirited away to the Circle when Lirena was only four. Like the Anchoress, who spent a lifetime learning the Applewoods and all its secrets. Like the Shame. How much was Lirena like them?

"I don't have magic," Lirena said. She would be in the Circle if she did, like her sister.

"No, but you have a sense for it. Or maybe it's not locking yourself away from it in your pretty mansion. You're here. It's better this way."

Lirena would argue against that but she didn't want to bother. She had a hut to explore.

"Let's go look," Lirena said with finality. She didn't wait for the Anchoress's reply and hurried inside. 

It had only been a week but the hut looked different. Plants grew through the floor that Lirena hadn't noticed before. Ivy crawled through the window and covered most of the roof. Vines wrapped around the table and chairs where Lirena and the emissary had played their game. The only thing left untouched by nature was the chessboard. The pawn that Lirena had been holding hadn't moved and lay on its side on the table. She toyed with the wooden piece before picking it up. Its weight was familiar, like when she'd been awakened. 

"Must not be used to such a place," the Anchoress said, "with your big mansion and fancy living. You were  _ here _ for weeks. Living like me." She laughed. Did she have anything useful to say, or did she just mock? Then again, could Lirena expect a wild woman to have  _ any _ social grace?

"What kept me here?" Lirena asked, "Who took me?"

"Might as well ask who your Maker is," the Anchoress said, "Who, who knows? What, you can feel it too. You know the magic here."

Lirena hated to think of how familiar this hut was. She'd spent three weeks here, doing nothing but playing chess apparently. 

"What else can you get from this place?" Lirena asked. 

"There's still magic lingering. Something old and powerful. You got the attention of something." 

"A demon?"

"Not all magic is demons. Don't be naive."

"A spirit?" Would a spirit keep her trapped for so long? But would a demon have let her go?

"Perhaps. Whatever it is, it's gone now. The woods is collecting her due."

Lirena didn't know if she would have preferred to be ignorant or if she wanted the answers she had. Something old and powerful had taken a liking to her. It had kidnapped her and the emissary. It still had the emissary. 

But that led to another possibility. Perhaps it used the emissary to speak with her. Maybe it liked her, enough to keep her trapped so deep in the woods. But not enough to possess her or destroy her. 

"Why don't I remember what happened?" Lirena asked.

"It didn't want you to."

Not the answer she wanted. It made Lirena feel small. She was the Marquise of Serault, the most powerful person in the region. But in that hut, she felt more like a pawn than a queen. She gripped the piece, so tightly it dug into her skin. 

"Whatever this thing is, it will not take me," Lirena said. She released the chess piece and it clattered on the table. 

"And what can you do if it wants you?" The Anchoress asked. She sounded amused.

"I'll fight back. I won't be its pawn again." Lirena picked the piece up again. She glanced over the board. She had been losing, she realized. The emissary had most of her pieces and was closing in on her king. "Let's go. There is nothing else here."

Lirena hurried past her great-aunt, out of the hut. She hoped she never saw it again.


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe it was a foolish endeavor. Lirena had ordered a chessboard brought up to her room. She'd arranged the pieces like how they were in the hut, where she was losing. She stared at the board, trying to find a way to turn the game around. It was only a metaphor but somewhere, she could win. And she had to prove it. 

A knock echoed through the room. Lirena quickly put her mask on. "Enter."

A servant entered the room. Her face was hidden behind a stag mask, not unlike Lirena's. But she carried a parcel in her hands.

"Your Grace, the glassworkers have finished," she said and held the parcel out. 

Lirena took it and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a near identical copy of the Serault ancestral mask. If she didn't know better, she would have said it had been recovered. But the mask was gone, perhaps a trophy of her captor. Regardless, whatever took her couldn't have this. She would wear her mask as the marquise again.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." 

The servant bowed and left the room. Alone again, Lirena donned the mask. Its weight was familiar against her face. It felt right, more right than being bare faced. She was the Marquise and this proved it. She was no one's pawn.

* * *

After nine days of recovery, Lirena entered the grand hall. Her subjects bowed before her, minor nobles, peasants with grievances, and visitors to Serault. Lirena kept her expression neutral but she was happy. This was where she was meant to be. 

There was a lot of work to catch up on. Josel had taken the brunt of it, but he was not the Marquis. There was only so much he could do without her. Even if she just listened to what had happened in the Marquisate, it was enough. She missed listening to the minor and not so minor grievances of her people.

And first, she was presented with the Inquisition agents who were responsible for her rescue. There were four in total, two men and two women. They gave a respectful nod but did not bow. The Inquisition seemed to be ruled by no one but herself.

"It is the Inquisition's agents that I have to thank for my rescue," Lirena said to the court, "Serault owes you a great debt. For your fortress, you will have the finest glass we have to offer."

"Thank you, your Grace," one of the agents said.

And just like that, all was right with the world. This was her birthright, her role in the world, her everything. 

And she would never allow someone to take it from her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter so I'm publishing it a bit early. Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. Subscribe to Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann for the next installment, which features both Lirena and Brydann. Thank you again. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
